The Titan's Spy
'CHAPTER 1' Camp Half-Blood "We're here, sweetheart!" I felt a pat on my shoulder. "Uummh.." I lazily opened my eyes, and closed it again. "WAKE UP!!" Dad shook my face. "Dad!" I said, opening my eyes. He laughed and opened my door. I lazily got up from my seat and carried my pink bag. "This way, beauty queen," he said, smiling. "Dad! I hate it when you call me that!" He laughed really hard, and I punched his arm. "Ouch!" "Ha-ha." I said, teasing him. "How did you cancel your show?" I asked, curious. "Oh, simple. Chloe just told them that I had a bad cold and a very high fever," he said, looking at the stars. I looked at him and paid a very close attention. He looked very handsome in the moonlight. His pale skin looked as if they were glowing, and his dark caramel hair gleamed in the moonlight. He wore a sweater, big glasses, and a fake moustache, in case one of his fans pops out of nowhere and screams. But it didn't affect his good looks. "Dad, let's go to sleep," I said. "Nah, you go to sleep sweetie," he said. "Dad," I said, "I miss Mom." He looked at me. "She's doing a business trip to San Fransisco. She said that she will return next week to meet us," he smiled. Mom was a very beautiful woman. She had a red hair and deep, emerald eyes. She couldn't stay with us all the time because she was a very busy businesswoman. But she loves Dad very much, although they've never got married. "Rose, get inside the tent. I'll get inside later," he said, and kissed my cheek. "Okay. See you Dad," I said. I went inside the tent. I was getting ready for bed when I heard a loud noise and a scream. "DAD!" I shouted. "DAD!" I woke up, sweaty and breathing heavily. "Rose! What happened?" Prometheus rushed into my room,still wearing his silver silk pajama and slippers. "That dream again," I said, trying to breathe. "Oh. Poor girl," he said, giving me a cup of water, "Rose, remember? today is the day when you're going to Camp Half-Blood. Remember your mission. You must help Kronos rise again. Our last spy Silena Beauregard, bah. I was lucky I could lie to Zeus. Come. Let's give you a make over," he said. He gave me a burnt pink shirt, a pair of torn shorts, and asked a drakon to make me look messy. And soon, I was turned into a messed up fourteen year old. Prometheus drove me near a strawberry field in his silver SUV. When I looked closer, there was a huge sign that said "CAMP HALF-BLOOD". 'This is it," I thought. "Remember. You must use your beauty and charmspeak to gather an army of half-bloods to sacrifice their soul to Lord Kronos. Do not betray my trust, daughter of Aphrodite," he said, opening my door. I walked out, and he drove off. I was -fortunately- very good at acting. I ran into camp and pretended to faint. A crowd formed around me. "A new demigod!" A girl shouted. "Back off." A centaur walked to me. He had a well trimmed beard and wore an orange CAMP HALF BOOD t-shirt. This guy must be Chiron. "Bring him to the treatment cabin," he ordered. "Apollo cabin, prepare the nectar and ambrosia." I heard some kids whispering. "She's very beautiful," a girl said. "Maybe she's a daughter of Aphrodite," a boy said. A boy from the Apollo cabin stepped forward and carried me to a big cabin. He was muscular and had a shining, spiky blond hair, and wore an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. "Step aside!" He said. his voice was loud and clear, and quite.. Let's call it dreamy. Then, he gently put me in bed. 'CHAPTER 2 ' I Get a Free Tour from a Goat "W-where am I?" I asked, pretending to wake up. I looked around, and I was in a large log cabin. "You are in Camp Half-Blood, young girl. And what is your name?" when I opened my eyes, I saw the boy who carried me here sitting next to my bed. He was really cute. He sharp, blue eyes which were quite intimidating, as if he could read my mind. "Rosalie," I said, "Rosalie Kay Adams. I'm 14." "Here, drink some ambrosia and nectar juice. You look exhausted," he said, giving me a pink translucent glass filled with brown juice that looked very delicious. I took a sip, and it tasted like my favorite strawberry ice cream with whipped cream. "I guess that is enough," he took the glass and put it on the table. "Hi, I'm Will Solace. I'm the head counselor for the Apollo Cabin. Well boys aren't actually allowed to be in one cabin alone with a girl, but well.. I'm one of the best doctors in here," he said, "Anyways, welcome to camp. In a moment Gleeson will guide you around." "Who's Gleeson?" I asked. "Oh he's a satyr. And by the way, you must have been guided by your Godly parent. Do you know who he or she is?" He asked. "Aphrodite," I managed to say the stupid name of my stupid mother. "Oh, no wonder," he whispered. "I'm sorry?" I said. I could've sworn he was blushing. "So, what's your story?" "I.. I used to live with my Dad. I was kidnapped by a monster when I was 6, and I managed to kill it. I couldn't find my Dad, so I had to train myself to survive. But one night, Mother told me in a dream to go to camp. I found a satyr, but.. He.. He died protecting me," I faked my tears. "Oh, sorry." "It's okay.." "Umm, you'd better get changed. Here's a camp t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Hope that'll be enough," he said. "Thanks," I said, taking the clothes from him, but I accidentally dropped it. "Whoops, let me just-" our hands touched when we were both trying to get the fallen clothes. His hand was warm like the sunshine, and for a while we stared at each other. Then I realized what had just happened and blushed. "Thanks, I'd better get changed," "Oh yeah I have to umm.." "So.." "Uh.. You'd better.." "O-okay." I quickly went to the changing room. I looked at my face in the mirror and took a comb from the shelf hung on the wall. My red hair looked messy. That drakon sure did a great job. I gently combed it and put the comb back. I turned on the tap and cleaned my face with a scrub. I looked way better. I looked at my face. I had a small, pointed nose and red, full lips. My eyes had long, thick lashes and their color was green, but I got bored and it changed to brown. I pulled the collar of my shirt, and saw my scythe tattoo to make sure it couldn't be seen. Then I put my clothes on. I went out and said, "So?" He stood up, looking amazed. "Wow. You look.." "Stupid?" "No, you look.. Be-" Then suddenly, there was a loud noise. We both looked at the door, and standing there was a satyr chewing a pink flower and some grass. "Howow! Um Gwooson.Wucum to Cumb Hulb Bludd! Uy Wull gode you orond heor," he said, swallowing his food. Then, he looked at the ground and saw a silver tin can in the bush. "Tin can!" As quick as a lightning he bent and snatched it into his mouth. "Cumb on dumugod, luts go!" Outside the cabin was a beautiful small wooden bench carved with flower patterns. I wanted to look at it even more closely but Gleeson was hopping his way outside and I had to hurry. Outside, some girls were watering the plants and rising enormous pine trees from the ground, while a boy around 2 years older than me grew strawberry in the fields. There were also lovestruck satyrs chasing wood nymphs. We also went past a lake, where some naiads were gazing at there reflection, admiring their hair. From far away, I saw a terrifying climbing wall. It had 2 sides with metal thorns and lava dripping from the top, and every once in a while it smashes anything in between it. Gleeson took me to see the gym (which was like 3x as big as a football field), the war simulation field, and we arrived in front of an enormous metallic building with a huge glowing sign that said "ARMORY" "This is where we get our weapon," Gleeson said, "You should go ahead and pick one." We went inside and I froze. In front of me were hundreds of gleaming bronze weapons, neatly stacked in shelves and some nicely wrapped in silk and put in a transparent glass box. "Oh my God," I said. "Gods," Gleeson corrected. I walked inside and looked around, too stunned to speak. I must've looked like an idiotic chocolate lover who went inside Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. "Welcome," I turned around and saw an asian girl who was probably around sixteen. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail. She wasn't that beautiful, but you just can't stop looking at her. She had that charming aura. She was wearing the camp orange t-shirt and a mini skirt, and also a pair of black stockings and stilettos. "A new demigod, yes? I heard you were Aphrodite's daughter. Come with me." She took my hand and we walked into a white room filled with shining bronze daggers and swords, and even spears. I took a double-edged sword and it felt perfectly balanced in my hands. "Got it. So.. Where do I pay?" The girl laughed. "It's for free. Oh, dear. I'm so impolite. Hi, my name is Amy Li. I'm the daughter of Hephaestus. Ni hao,"I didn't understand what she was trying to say. "In Chinese that means hello," she smiled. "Uhh yeah. Nee heao," I tried to pronounce it, but I sounded like a squeezed rat trying to speak Chinese. "Gleeson, you can take her to see the cabins now," Amy said, "Gleeson?" He was gone. We decided to go outside and find him. "Gleeson! Oh there you are!" Gleeson was outside, chewing on the grass and tin cans. "Wut? Um just chuwung sum phood!" He swallowed, and we thanked Amy and left. We headed straight to the cabins. The cabins were just all over the place. One was made of magic stones, one was made of red burning bricks, one was even glowing so brightly it would blind a mortal. And it the corner, sat a large pink cabin decorated with frills and flowers. It must've been Aphrodite's cabin. "Now let's introduce you to your half-siblings, no?" Gleeson took me to the cabin and knocked the door. "Tis Gleeson girls and boys!" he shouted. A beautiful Cherokee girl opened the door. She had dark hair tied in buns, and she wore a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "What is it Gleeson? You asked for the tin cans this morning remember?" She said. Her voice was light and beautiful. "Nahh, I've got a new friend for ya. Meet Rosalie Kay Adams. Rosalie, Piper McLean. Piper, Rosalie. "McLean?" I said, "Wait. Your dad's Tristan McLean?" "Uhh yeah," she said, blushing. "So you're our newest member here, Rose. Guys!" She shouted. In a zap, some teens stood behind her. "So she's our new sister?" A girl with blonde hair asked. "Yes, Clare," Piper answered. "Come in, Rose. You must be really tired." Turned out the kids were nice. A girl gave me a cup of espresso while another girl was busy measuring my body. She returned with 5 orange CAMP HALF BLOOD shirts, 3 skirts, and 4 skinny jeans. She also brought me a make up kit and a pair of comfortable heels. Sweet. CHAPTER 3 I Get a Visit from a Goddess That night, I was taken to the dining table by Piper. Our table was a long wooden table covered in a pink tablecloth with frills and colorful flower vases. We each took a seat and in front of us each was a pink glass and a crystal plate. "Just wish for your drink and food," a girl next to me said, "Strawberry milkshake and pastrami, please," And soon, her glass was filled with strawberry milkshake and a hologram of a pastrami slowly appeared and turned solid. "Umm.. Hot chocolate milk and ribs steak please," I said. My food appeared in no time. Then, I saw Will Solace eating his pasta. He was joking around with his friends, and he looked really handsome when he laughed. I smiled. Then suddenly, Piper stood up. "Sacrifice to our mother," she said. All the kids stood up, and I joined them. We went to the campfire (which was absolutely enormous) I unwillingly threw a big chunk of meat into the fire. Later that night, we finished our food and sat near the fire to sing some Greek songs, and then we went back to our cabins. The beds were white with a pink blanket that had a huge "APHRODITE" sewn into it. It was incredibly comfortable, but I just couldn't go to sleep. I decided to sit by the lake and watch the stars. I was staring at the sky when suddenly I heard a woman's voice. "Hello, my daughter," I looked to the left, and saw a woman with red hair, green eyes, and a very pale skin. She was wearing a white sleeveless silk dress. "You," I said coldly. "I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you all this time, sweetheart. I broke the ancient law already to see you and your father that often. Zeus forbade me to meet you and your father again. Luckily I was able to sneak out today," she said, her face turning sad, "I'm sorry for what happened to your father. He was an amazing man," "Oh. 5 years, and you're telling me this now. Where have you been huh? Dating your stupid boyfriend who killed my dad?" I asked, trying to hide my fragility. "I'm terribly sorry, Rose. I loved your father very much. I loved him more than my husband, more than Ares, than all of my lovers in the past. Jason was a great man," she said. Thunder rumbled. "Ares.. We had a big fight because of your father's death. I am no longer with him, but I think he's still trying to get me back," she said , staring into my eyes. Her eyes changed to blue, then to silver, then to brown, then to green again. "You have my eyes and my hair," she said, "But your nose is your father's, and so is your mouth." she touched my face, and I slapped her hand. "Get off of me! I hate you! I hate all the Gods!" I ran with tears in my eyes. "Rose!" Aphrodite shouted. But I kept running, into the darkness which seemed to have no end. CHAPTER 4 Capture the Flag A few days passed since I first came to camp. Thursday was the most busy day of that week. We had a full-day training because the previous day a hellhound was summoned to the camp. And yes, I summoned it without anybody knowing. That night, I jumped onto the bed and slept as soon as my head touched the pillow. "Rosalie." I opened my eyes, and saw a tall figure. He had a pale skin and black hair. I recognized him immediately. "Prometheus? How did you-" "This is just a dream. I'm using this media to contact you. Remember your mission, Rosalie, and Lord Kronos shall bring your father from his death and reunite you with him. If you fail, you will suffer the same way as Silena." My dream switched into a horrific scene in Manhattan. An army from the Ares cabin were fighting a drakon, and it spit a very dangerous acid onto their leader's face. Then, my dream went to a scene when the Ares cabin opened the helmet and revealed a face, once beautiful. She had blond hair and breautiful blue eyes, but her face was burnt and almost unrecognizable. "They thought it was an accident. But actually, the drakon was specially sent to kill Silena, the spy who betrayed Lord Kronos." My dream switched back to Prometheus. "Do not fail me, daughter of Aphrodite, or suffer," he said, and then there was darkness. "WAKE UP!" I felt a huge cold splash of water on my face. I opened my eyes. "What the.." "Uh! It's so hard to wake you up. You were immune to charmspeak and you slept like a baby! So, we have another charmspeaker in here, eh? I mean.. Only charmspeakers are immune to it," Piper said, and everyone stared in amazement at me. "What's charmspeaking?" I asked, pretending to be confused. "You can manipulate people's mind through your words," she said. "Oh. Umm.. Yes then, I guess I can charmspeak. I often talk my friends into doing my work," I said. "Oh Gods! Quick! We're almost late for CTF!" Clare said. "What's CTF?" I asked. "Capture the Flag, duh!" a brunette girl said, "Quick! Take a bath!" I ran to the bathroom, and in no time I was clean and fresh. We went to the war simulation field, and Chiron reminded each team of the cabins in their team. I was in the red team with my fellows Aphrodite's cabin, the Apollo Cabin, the Hecate Cabin, the Athena Cabin, the Poseidon Cabin, and the Hermes Cabin. Chiron then told us the rules. Then, it was the discussion time. "You're new here, so I think you should help Piper watch and distract the blue guards. Go and flirt them or something, The rest of Aphrodite Cabin, guard the border together with Apollo Cabin. Hecate Cabin, put some spells on them. Hermes Cabin, steal the flag while others are fighting. The rest, attack under Poseidon Cabin's lead," Annabeth said. Everyone nodded in agreement. We took our weapon from the cabins and wore our armor. Then, we placed our flag in the west side of the woods and walked to our posts. I hid my double-edged sword in my back, and walked in front with Piper. "First, ask for their armor. Then, go to the bushes and change your appearance into the approachers by the help of the Hecate Cabin. Lastly, give us a sign okay? Good luck!" Annabeth patted my shoulder and Piper's. Then, the conch horn was blown, and soon 2 spies from the Nemesis Cabin approached us. I confidently smiled and winked at Piper. "Hello. Going.. Somewhere?" Piper asked, and she sounded very beautiful and charming. Soon, the girls looked confused. "Where were we going?" "No idea." "Oh," I said,"You were going to.. give us your blue team armor," I smiled at Piper, and she nodded. They gave us their armor, and we ran to the bushes. There, the Hecate Cabin leader was waiting for us. "Lyla, quick!" She chanted a spell, and in no time we were turned into the girls. We thanked her, and ran to the enemy line. "They have a lot of people going here. Let's meet them in front," I lied. They then chose an army and went in front, like we expected. 10 kids were sent to capture the flag. Then, we quietly ran and gave a sign to our team. We took back the 2 girls and un-charmspoke them when they were near their post."Let's go," Piper said. We ran back to our team and helped with the defense, while Hermes Cabin got ready for the stealing. The blue kids were showered with arrows and ran away like cowards. "Attack!" Percy shouted. We ran to the blue team's post. A girl from the Nemesis Cabin ran at me, but I blocked her attack and kicked her to the ground. A boy from the Hephaestus Cabin attacked me and I hit his sword so hard it fell to the ground, and he ran away. Then, a girl from the Ares Cabin came and attacked me. I felt anger burning in my chest. I roared in anger and brutally attacked her, something she didn't expect. She was knocked out, full of bruises in no time. I looked at everyone. The kids from the Hecate Cabin were chanting itching spells to the enemy, the Poseidon Cabin was fighting with the kids, and Athena Cabin distracted the guards. Then, their attention was suddenly drawn to a tall boy. Travis Stoll. He was holding the blue team's flag, and he was going to cross the river. "GET HIM!" A girl from the Ares Cabin shouted. But it was too late. The conch horn was blown. "Blue Team wins!" Chiron shouted. We carried Travis on our shoulder and cheered. "Dude! You were awesome back there!" I looked, and saw Will smiling at me. "I guess that was the result of my fight against the monsters all these years. You were awesome too," I smiled at him. "Umm.. Do you have any plans for tonight?" My heart skipped a beat. "N-no. Why?" "Meet me at the lake after dinner, okay? See you!" He smiled and ran to celebrate with his half-siblings. "Hi," I said. Will turned around and looked at me. "Hi, sit here," he said. I sat next to him on the grass. The moon was full that night, and it was shining beautifully. "Umm.. I don't know how to say this," he held my hand, and my heart beated so quickly. "I know it's pretty soon. I mean.. We've only known each other for a few days but.." he stood up, "I think I'm in love with Katie Gardner, that girl from the Demeter Cabin." I looked at him in shock. "S-so? What do you want me to do?" I tried to fake a smile. "Can you like.. Befriend her? Find out the things she likes? Sorry to bother you, but you know.. You're like a little sister to me," he said. "Oh, sure," I said, trying to hide my sadness. "Is that all?" I asked. "I guess so. Thanks Rose, you have no idea how much this means to me," he smiled. "No problem, big bro. Umm I'd better go back to my cabin. See you!" I smiled, and ran away, tears in my eyes. CHAPTER 5 ﻿'I Get an Order' "Rosalie, wake up," a voice said. I opened my eyes, and standing there was Prometheus. He clapped his hand, and an image of a boy with sea green eyes and dark hair emerged. It was Percy, son of Poseidon. "He is your first target. Get to know him, and get rid of his girlfriend. She is the only one standing in your way," he said, and my dream faded. I woke up and opened my eyes. My cabin mates were asleep, and I decided to take a walk around. I took my jacket and wore my sandals, and opened the door. The air was very cold in the morning. Thin fog covered the air, and the sun had just risen. I walked to the lake and sat down on the grass. And sitting near me was Percy. "Hi," I tried to start a conversation. "Oh hi Rose," he said, smiling at me. "What are you doing this early in the morning?" I asked. "Oh. I was just talking to my Dad. He IMed me and told me to come. He had just left," he said, looking at the lake, "What are you doing here?" "Oh, I just woke up too early," I said. "Oh," he said. "Hey, you look pretty sad. What happened?" I asked. "Oh, nothing," he said, but I could hear a bit of sadness in his voice. "It's okay," I said, "You can tell me your problem. Maybe I can help," "My dad.. He told me to live in the underwater palace with him. He wanted me to protect it and grant me immortality. But I refused, because.. I don't want to leave Annabeth here. Dad looked angry and just left," he said. "Don't worry about your Dad. Maybe he's just disappointed that you don't want to go," I said, "Just try to call him and apologize, but insist that you won't come. Maybe he'll understand," He smiled. "Thanks," he said. "Anytime," I replied. smiling. "Perce?" I looked back, and standing there was Annabeth. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Umm nothing," I answered. "Umm.. I'll just leave you guys here. Bye, Percy," I smiled at him. CHAPTER 6 I Make Annabeth Jealous That noon, I went to the sword-fighting class in the gym. There were 15 kids in the class, and sitting next to me was Annabeth. 'This is just perfect,' I thought. Percy came into the class with a wagon filled with swords. "Go and grab one," he said. He clicked his finger, and from the floor appeared 15 dummies fully dressed for battle. "Go to one dummy each," he said. I picked the nearest dummy. "Now try to destroy the dummy. Remember, armors have weak spots. Try and find where that is," he said. "Percy, help me," I said, pretending not to be very good at it. "Okay. Now hold your arms out like this," he said, standing behind me. He held my hand from behind. "Swing it like this.." I looked at Annabeth, who was right next to me. She looked really jealous. "Okay, that's good," he said, looking at me. I swung my sword "Ooh! Whoa!" I pretended to fall. Percy caught me in his arms, and for a while we stared at each other. "Umm thanks," I stood up and smiled at him. Annabeth was looking mad now, and she swung her sword so hard the dummy was sliced to two. She glared the dont-touch-my-boyfriend look at me. I smiled. 'Good,' I thought, 'This was just getting better.' The next lesson was forging. We went to the forge and we were asked to pair up. "Perce," I said in charmspeak, "Be my partner." He nodded. "Hey Percy!" Annabeth ran towards us, "Be my partner!" "Umm sorry, he's my partner. Right Percy?" "Uhuh," he smiled at me. We walked to our table and started making a bronze sword as instructed. I smiled at Percy and took a peek at Annabeth. She was looking at us, angry and teary. That night, we had a campfire. I took a seat next to Percy. "Hi," I said, smiling. "Hi Rose. But umm.. This is Annabeth's seat," he said, looking confused. "Oh no, Percy. This is my seat, remember?" I said in my sweetest charmspeak voice. "Oh, oh right." Just then, I saw Annabeth coming. "Umm Percy, I just wanted to thank you for last time at the gym," I smiled and hugged him. Annabeth looked furious and walked away with her friends. I smiled at Percy and looked at Annabeth. She was glaring at me. "Umm Percy, I got to go to the restroom," I said, leaving. Annabeth said something to her friends and followed me. We arrived near the woods. "What do you want from Percy? Get away from him!" Annabeth yelled. "See? This is why Percy is getting away from you. You are selfish!" I shouted at her. She stared at me, and her eyes started to become teary. "Fine. You know what? Tell your new boyfriend that his ex doesn't want to see him again!" She ran away into the darkness. I came back to the campfire, smile in my face. "Umm where did Annabeth go?" he asked. "Who's Annabeth? You've never known a girl named Annabeth. I am your girlfriend," I charmspoke him with my strongest voice. "Oh." We sang some songs in the campfire, and there was no signs of Annabeth. I smiled happily and looked at Percy. He was in my trap, and he won't come out anytime soon. 'CHAPTER 7 ' I Get a Visit from the Dead I opened my eyes, and I was in a beautiful green meadow. On my right was a figure wearing a white shirt and trousers sitting on a bench. I looked at him more closely. "Dad!" I ran to him. "Rose?" he stood up and hugged me. "What are you doing here? Where are we, Dad?" "Elysium," he answered, looking at me closely. His face was literally glowing. "Why am I here?" I asked him. "I asked to talk to you," he said, "Sit." We sat down on the bench, and I looked around. "You have no idea how much I miss you," he said, putting his arms around me. "We can be together Dad! I.. I'm siding up with the titans. Kronos can help you rise again! I'll make the gods suffer, like you did! I'll make them pay!" I said, smiling. Dad looked at me, and his smile disappeared. "Honey, you know you can't do that," he said, "I'm happy here. I've forgiven Ares." "It isn't fair! They must pay!" I said angrily. "Honey, never hold a grudge against them. Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean you have to destroy the whole civilization. The titans are a bunch of liars. You can't trust them." he said softly, touching my face, "I'm happy. You should be too. You don't deserve to be used by the titans. You know it." "But Dad, they'll kill me! My life's in danger!" "You must do what's right. You know it. I've never taught you to destroy the world to save me. I'd rather stay here than see the world ruled by Kronos," he said, looking deep into my eyes. My dream slowly faded. "Wait Dad, what should I do?" His image slowly turned darker and darker. "You're a smart kid, Rose. You'll know. Goodbye," he smiled. "No, wait, Dad!" Everything turned dark. CHAPTER 8 I Said No I woke up in the morning, sweat all over my body. I looked at the other beds. Piper was awake, and she was cleaning the room. Her hair was tied in a bun. "Oh, you're awake," she said, smiling. "Yeah.. What are you doing this early?" I asked her. "I'm a clean freak.. I do this almost everyday.." she said, wiping the window. "Got to get everything clean." she muttered. I giggled. "Hey Annabeth," I said, tapping her in the shoulder. "Oh. Hi," she said coldly, going to her breakfast table. "Look, I'm sorry. I realized that I was wrong. You wanna know the truth? Percy did that to test if you were jealous, okay?" I lied. Annabeth's eyes glistened. "R-really?" "Yes," I smiled. I ran to Percy's table. "You pretended that you were my boyfriend because you wanted to test if Annabeth would be jealous," I charmspoke him, and ran to my table. From the corner of my eyes, I could see them chatting like nothing happened. I smiled and continued my breakfast. Later that day, Chiron gathered us in the gym. "We will play a new game called Capture the Pinata," he said. The crowd buzzed, and Chiron blew his conch. "Now I will divide you into four teams. Team 1, your members are Poseidon, Hecate, Ares, and Nemesis. Team 2, Aphrodite, Demeter, Apollo, Athena. Team 3, Aeolus, Hades, Dionysus, Hermes. Team 4, Pan, Nike, Zeus, and Circe. Get into your teams!" We quickly formed a circle in the corner of the gym. "Hephaestus Cabin, you will control the Pinatas. Now how this works is you have to capture the moving metallic pinatas filled with candy. They are hidden in the woods. Your task is to bring one back here, tie it up, and slice it until candy pours out. The winner may determine the losers' punishment. Good luck!" Chiron blew his conch, and we marched outside. Chiron blew his conch again and the game started. We ran to the woods. Apollo took a close watch for the pinata while Demeter was busy shrinking plants. Athena and my cabin got ready with weapons. Just then, a piece of golden paper magically appeared. "A clue perhaps?" Annabeth picked it up, and studied it. It read: "You shall find this beast, In a place filled with mist."''' "MIst?" Annabeth asked. "Perhaps it's near the mountains. The mountains are always misty, right?" I suggested. "Maybe," Annabeth said, putting the paper into her pocket. We ran to the mountains, but found absolutely nothing. We went back down. "Let's try and look somewhere else.." Katie said. "Yeah, we should!" Will replied. "What about Zeus' Fist?" I suggested. "Let's try that," Annabeth said, "Come on!" We rushed to Zeus' Fist. "Nothing here," Annabeth said. We were going back down when a little furry creature caught my attention. It was like a hamster-chipmunk cross. "It's so cute!" I picked it up and realized that it was heavy. "Can I keep it?" I asked, looking at Annabeth. "Sure," she said. We went back to the gym, trying to think of a strategy. Just then, I realized something funny. Fuzzy (That's what I called him) started to turn metallic and grew bigger. He looked around and became really agressive. And he chased me. "AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" I screamed. "That's it! The mist! It's really thick in Zeus' Fist! That's what's meant by 'mist'!" Annabeth concluded. "STOP CONCLUDING AND START HELPING ME!" I shouted, running around. Katie and her cabinmates grew vines from the ceiling, tying Fuzzy up. It moaned and struggled. "Sword!" Will shouted. I passed him a sword. CLASH! I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, Fuzzy's metallic body was sliced to two and candy poured everywhere. The conch horn was blown and Chiron ran into the gym. "We have a winner!" Everyone went inside the gym. "Awwww.." The kids from the Hermes cabin complained. "Now, determine their punishment," Chiron said, looking at us. "Umm.." I whispered to Annabeth. She nodded and whispered it to Chiron. "Children, the team has ordered that tomorrow morning every student must wear their shirt and jeans inside out and paint their faces white. The ones who do not do this will get punishment from the harpies. Now let's have our dinner." Chiron blew his conch, and Argus opened the door. We all went out of the gym, and the kids gossiped and complained. I just smiled and went to my table. "Diet coke and spagghetti bolognaise," I wished. And soon, they appeared. "Cheers for our victory!" Piper said. We all cheered and toasted. "Now, sacrifice!" She ordered. We went to the campfire and put our food in. I put some pasta and sauce into the campfire. I went back to the table and enjoyed my dinner. I looked at Will, who was enjoying his salad. He was looking at Katie, and I looked back onto my plate. A tear went down my face, but I wiped it and smiled, trying to hide my heart break. After the dinner, I went straight back to the cabin and went to sleep. "Rosalie." I woke up, and saw Prometheus. "What?" I answered coldly. "What have you done? You have just let go of our prey!" He said angrily. "I've had enough! I don't want to work for the titans! I want to live happily here in camp, and you can't stop me!" I shouted at him. He looked surprised. "You shall pay, half-blood. Mark my words!" It turned dark, and I woke up. "Oh Rose, just in time for breakfast! Quick, go and change!" Clare said. I nodded and went to the bathroom. I decided to tie my hair in a ponytail. We went to the breakfast table, and everyone was doing their punishment. I choked of laughing when I looked at the Ares cabin. My team giggled and looked at them. They looked absolutely stupid, and I smiled, satisfied. A few days passed, and it was time for a camping trip in the center of the woods. We went late at night. It was full moon, and the weather was freezing cold. A drop of snow fell on my shoulder. Wait. What? "Chiron!" I shouted. Chiron turned his head. "What is it, child?" "I just felt a drop of-" I looked at my shoulder, and the snow was gone. My shoulder wasn't even wet. "N-nothing," I said, smiling. "Okay. Tell me if anything's wrong," he said. We finally arrived and set up our pink, gliterry camp. We went to the campfire and sang a song. Suddenly, I heard a rustling noise from the bushes. A black figure leaped at me and in a second I was laying on the ground, screaming. I kicked the creature with all my strength and it jumped back. The Apollo kids shot arrows at it and it was laying on the ground, dead in a few seconds. It was a hellhound, its black fur slowly turning into gold dust. "Rose? Oh Gods.." Chiron said. I looked down at my shirt, and it was torn. My knees and elbows were scraped, and my stomach was bleeding really bad. I felt pain crawling to my head, and everything blurred. CHAPTER 9 I Kick Myself out of Camp I woke up in a cabin. I realized that it was the cabin that I was in when I first came here, and sitting next to me was Chiron. He looked at me and just left. I followed him out and saw campers standing outside. "Spy," I heard someone whisper, "Traitor," Everyone stared at me. "Quiet, child," Chiron ordered. He looked at me, disappointed, and left. "Wait Chiron, I can ex-" "You don't need to," he said, in a high voice. Tears started to flow through my eyes. "Chiron!" He walked away, ignoring me. "What's wrong? I-" And then I realized that I had been wearing a tank top, and my scythe tattoo was visible. I turned around and saw the campers whispering. They started to leave and glare at me. And in the crowd was Piper. I ran down the stairs. "Piper!" I shouted, "Piper!" She turned around. "What Rose?" she asked, looking disappointed. "What happened? How did the mon-" "Prometheus lulled Peleus to sleep and stole the fleece." "Piper, I can explain everything. Can we talk?" I pleaded. She looked around, suspicious, and nodded. I took her hand and we walked to the lake. It was really quiet, and we sat down. "Look, I used to be a spy. But then.. I stopped. I fell in love with this place, Piper," I sighed and looked at her. "Come on Piper, you have to believe me," She looked away, and looked at me. " I don't know why. I guess it's because we're sisters but.." she looked at me in the eyes, "I could see in your eyes that you're telling the truth. I believe you." I smiled, and hugged her. "Piper, I have to go. I can't stay here anymore. No one would believe me. If I leave, the camp will be safer. Prometheus will go after me, not you guys," I said. "No, I can explain to Chi-" "He won't believe you. Let me go, and just wish me luck," I smiled bitterly. "No. Promise me you won't go," she said, pleading. "I.. I promise," I lied. She smiled, and we walked back to our cabin. Everything went normally that day, if normal is listening to people whispering about you and looking at people staring at you. We had a swordfighting practice, and the Ares Cabin tried to kill me. That night, we returned to our cabins. I pretended to sleep, and as soon as everyone was asleep, I got up from my bed and grabbed a piece of paper. I found a pen near my bed and started writing. "Dear Piper, I'm sorry I broke my promise. I had to leave. I can't risk the safety of the camp. I'm sorry. I have stapled a letter to Chiron together with this note. Please give it to him. Everything is explained there, and I've written all Prometheus' plan. Thank you. XXX Rose" I took out a piece of letter that I've prepared earlier and stapled it onto the note. I quickly packed everything into my suitcase and went out of camp. I took a last view of the camp. "Goodbye," I whispered. I walked away, wherever my feet took me. CHAPTER 10 I Live Happily Ever After A few days passed since I left camp, and I went back to my mansion. Chloe was so glad I was back (She thoguht I was dead, but I charmspoke her and convinced her that I've stayed here all this time) and I lived happily, but.. Not for very long. I opened my eyes, and saw Prometheus shouting in frustration. He glared at me, and squeezed his head. "That liar! She.. she betrayed me! After all these years! Prepare a battle strategy. I want her blood spilled," he said to the empousa next to him. "Yes, master." It all turned dark. "Wake up sweetie," "My blood!" I opened my eyes, and Chloe was sitting next to me, bringing me a tray of bread and milk, her hair tied onto a bun. "What's wrong?" "N-nightmare," I said. "Aww.. Poor girl. Here, eat your breakfast," she smiled and went out of the room. I quickly snatched the bread and stuffed it into my mouth. I drank the milk, and the glass was shiny and clean in no time. I quickly went to the bathroom and took a quick bath. I was brushing my teeth when I looked at the mirror and noticed something strange. On it was a strange gold spark, and I touched it. It opened, and revealed a battle scene in camp. I was too stunned to speak, and suddenly a familiar face appeared. It was Piper, panicking. "Rose!! Come back to camp! We were attacked by Prometheus, and we're losing! Please help us!" "Piper?" "Yes! Duh! Gotta kick some butt! See ya!" "Wait-" And she was gone. I quickly got changed and grabbed the phone. "Chloe, this is Rose. Mhm. I need the quickest taxi to Montauk, now." CHAPTER 11 I Kick some Monster Butts I arrived on the camp border and grabbed my sword. "Piper!" Piper was busy slicing up an empousa, which exploded into gold dust. "Rose!" She ran to me. "We're outnumbered. We must make a plan before they can kill all of us," I convinced her. She nodded. We ran to the Big House, where Chiron was treating a hurt camper. "Chiron!" "Rose?" "I've got a plan." I explained my plan, and he nodded. "Ask the demigods to retreat to Zeus' fist. That would be a great place to do it." he said, smiling. We nodded and ran outside. The campers were busy slaying the monsters, golden dust flying everywhere. "Everyone, retreat to Zeus' fist!" Piper yelled. We all ran to Zeus' fist, the monsters hissing and growling behind us. We were soon cornered. I stepped forward, and looked to Piper for reassurement. She stepped forward, and I squeezed her hand, frightened that it wouldn't work. I swallowed my fright, and closed my eyes. "Hey, didn't you all say that you were going to tie yourselves up in those trees?" I said in my strongest voice, smiling confidently. They all looked puzzled. "They did, Rose." Piper smiled, and mouthed 'good work' They nodded, and went to tie themselves up. "Except for you, Prometheus. You're going with us." Piper smiled. He turned around, his face blank. So it was true that her voice was strong enough to defeat a titan, I smiled. "I have just the perfect plan for you." I smiled.